Eternal Tome: Book of Madness
by Mekanizumu no kiki yari
Summary: The books are old human leather, pages yellowed and withered. The story is fresh ink, young words, new fates. Each book opens a gate with its final page, bringing forth the darkness beyond. Grasp with feeble hands for the light, as the shadows swallow you whole... Darkness comes forth...can you embrace it? Or hide?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other major thing that may pop up in here. The only thing I own is the Plot and OC's of my own creation. My Muse owns his Oc and help with plot ideas.

Flames will be used for us to make tea and keep warm in this horrid winter.

Enjoy...

* * *

The high enchanted ceilings of the Great Hall swirled and flashed like a thunderstorm.

The endless loud roar of students talking sounding much like the thunder that would rumble during such a storm. Each witch and wizard avidly enjoying their meal, chatting and laughing, at every table.

One however under the banner of blue and bronze sat idly ignoring his meal. His eyes glued with anticipation to the large doors at the back of the hall. He could feel pinpricks on the back of his neck, an electric like feeling raising the hairs on his arms.

He could sense her.

She was close, and the presence tickled the back of his mind and then stung. She was here but irritated.

...Not that he could blame her if she had arrived this late; in a storm like the was outside the stone walls no less.

Everything was falling into place, slowly as was it was to early to makes large movements. A small cruel smile curled the corner of the child lips; it had taken weeks of prodding and weeks of pursuing but worth it.

The child's ears perked at the clearing of a throat and his eyes, like all others, turned to the figure standing at the podium. The Headmaster gazed around the room with his twinkling eyes.

"Attention, Attention please everyone. I would like you to join me in welcoming a late, but new arrival to Hogwarts. Miss. Chima would you please come forwards to be sorted" Dumbledore lifted his hand towards the door, and suddenly a sea of eyes turned to follow.

The door, how anyone could miss the sound, was open. A figure stood in the doorway, silently gazing over the massive body of students, catching briefly with a pair of glinting green orbs. She strode confidently towards the stool and sorting hat, ignoring the burn of eyes on her person.

The girl locked eyes with McGonagall, her amethyst orbs cold and uninterested as she took in the older witch. McGonagall faltered slightly at the odd look but lifted the hat up off the seat so she could sit.

Softly the Witch plopped the old tattered hat upon the soft red ringlets.

And watched in horror as it writhed and twisted, the shadowed orbs under the brim glittering with mirth and amusement.

"SLYTHERIN!" It howled, almost whimpering as it was removed quickly off the girls crown.

The hall was deathly silent; Dumbledore stood with the Sorting Hat in his weathered hands, his eyes worried as they looked upon the mass of fabric.

The Slytherin table made not a peep as their new housemate made her way to the far end and sat down.

Quickly Dumbledore continued with a few notations, and everyone slowly went back to chattering and eating. However eyes continued to land on the new student, whispers and odd looks here and there.

The green orbs stared hard at the redheads back until a pair of eyes glanced back at him. The boy smiled lopsided his eyes reflecting his glee and the girl grinned before turning to tuck into her meal.

* * *

McGonagall shakily made her way to her seat next to Albus, whom himself sat with a frown on his face. His eyes were serious, watching the exchange between the new first year and the Ravenclaw second year.

"What just happened Albus? What did that child do?" Came her withered voice, her brown eyes flicking over his face, as if all answers would be there.

"I do not know, however I believe that we need to keep an eye on Miss. Chima. I will also recommend we also keep a careful eye on Mr. Faylen as well" The headmaster mused.

"Mr. Faylen, Albus?"

"I'm not sure what happened with the sorting hat, and it worries me."

Severus glanced at the two, listening like all the other professors were. His dark eyes slid to his house, catching the eye of his new responsibility; the girl only smiled at him and turned back to her silent meal. However his brow furrowed in worry as he noticed the curiosity a certain Malfoy contained as he watched his new house mate.

Oh yes he would need to keep an eye indeed...

The head of Slytherin continued his meal, listening to the muttering of the table with half ears.

* * *

The tables erupted in whispers, the questions bouncing around the room.

"Did you see the look on McGonagalls' face?" Gryffindor

"I never saw it do that before" Ravenclaw

"Do you think the new girl did something to it?" Slytherin

"Is it broken?" Hufflepuff

"Is the magic fading?" Gryffindor

" It is pretty old, I mean no one really knows the enchantment that brought it to life." Gryffindor

"So if it fades does that mean we'll need a new way to sort houses?" Slytherin

"I hope not" Hufflepuff

"The professors are smart the hat will be fine" Gryffindor

The voices started to blend to a numbing buzz in the background, neither cared for nor paid attention to.

* * *

Hermione Granger kept her brown eyes locked on the deflated hat on the stool. She didn't know what happened, and in the times she had seen a sorting she never saw it wiggle.

Like it was in pain, like it was...**_writhing in pain._**

Not to mention the strange reaction the headmaster had and the worry of the professors.

All she knew is that when she saw Harry and Ron that she had a lot to tell them.

* * *

A sound of a clock chimed half past 2, the echos dying into the night.

All was still...

The hallway was dark, the castle quiet and eerie all save for the muffled sounds of footsteps in the shadows.

The moonlight shined in from the large glass windows, illuminating small sections with light on the floor. The storm outside cleared and leaving behind only wisps of clouds to drift across the sky. The stars didn't seem to twinkle though, like they knew a secret.

If anyone was to pass by it would seem empty, not a soul wandering the hall. However that wasn't the case, for cloaked in the shadows of the night stood a figure in a small alcove. Their breath controlled and quite, body still and ears listening for any movement, completely hidden in the black clothes against the darkness of the hall.

There was a sound, faint, nearly untraceable coming down the south side, making the one hiding shift. Eyes suddenly appeared in the dark, glowing with an eerie light. They hovered inches from a square of light from the windows, before the shadows seemed to slither off the owner of those eyes as it stepped into the moonlight.

Red hair shimmered, and amethyst eyes narrowed to the right glaring at the alcove and what resided in it. "Come now Emil..." The girls voice carried like a blade slicing through the silence, seeping into another pair of ears.

A shuffle of fabric was heard before the green-eyed boy from the Great Hall appeared to stand in another square of light. His blond hair reflected the light like a beckon, his own glowing eyes similar to the female before him. His lips curled into a smile before he bowed his head slightly.

"Madness strikes the minds of all creatures"

"Whilst Chaos sows the harvest of destruction" She finished bowing her head to him in return.

It was a greeting of sorts between the two. Only they knew the true meaning behind those words, not another soul in the world could understand the depth of them.

Such knowledge could burn the very soul into nothing...

...and the two grinned at each other letting those words settle over them, embracing each other briefly. "It's so good to see you again Animus" Emil whispered into the curls of red before letting go.

"Took longer then I expected to get here, I apologies Emil"

The blond nodded "Its fine" His eyes twinkled as he eyed his companion, roaming over her as if looking for something "Did you bring them?"

Animus gave a snort grabbing the boy's hand and placing it on her chest. The palm against her vibrated at the feel of two hearts beating inside the small redhead. Her other hand reached into her pocket and took out an Emerald green handkerchief tied around a round object inside it.

She took his hand off her chest and placed the handkerchief into his awaiting grasp "I made sure I had them when I crossed through, It was only a small trifle."

Emil nodded gazing at the object in his hand, before freezing suddenly. His matching orbs looking around the hallway the hairs on his neck on end. He looked at his companion to find her doing the same, looking around tensed and on edge.

"Somethings here...do you hear it? It sounds like..."

"Hissing..." She finished with a nod, her body shifted so it was her back that faced him. "We should continue this another time Emil. I sense something off here and I would rather have the rest of this meeting in a more secure place."

"I agree...lets head to our dorms then for the night" Emil mumbled, not liking the feeling he was getting.

Red curls bounced as Animus nodded turning her head to face her friend she bid him goodnight. Emil watched as she stepped out of the windows light and melted into the darkness, before turning and melting away as well.

The now empty hallway was hush with the feeling of danger, the air itself seeming to hold still...and seconds ticked and passed in to minutes...

...and a flash of giant scales passed through the light...dissapearing into the abandoned girls bathroom...

* * *

A/N: Don't ask questions it will all be explained in the future. This is going to be a slow fic, it's going to leave you confused. That's good its supposed to so hold on tight and enjoy the ride.

Review though it makes me want to speed up the editing process. I have 4 more chapters already written that I am currently reworking and fixing up.


End file.
